pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Snakeboss14
Got too big, so click here to see the old page. Ahhh, the memories! Admin CL won the admin election, by 2 votes when I last checked. But look at the bright side, because you were 2nd place you will probally be the first Pikipedia picks to be a new admin :-) :Yeah, it was a tough fight and he won in the end. And yes, for the next election more people will know me and I'll be older. ::In the end it was really just dumb luck, if it helps... :::Well, yes. Ninjakoopa was out for a while but returned in time, as well as Peanut. ::::No really, I surrendered, if Mew hadn't come back at the last second you'd be 'Sop. As for Peanut, I'm amazed he forgave me after the vandalization of the Pikmin Speculation Wiki. Oh and lol, looks like hipo voted for you, a little late hipo. LOL, then I was one vote away. I was actually surprised to be supported by so many. :Lol, I was surpised I'' was supported by so many. Sup? You as bored as me? Yup, nothing to do... :New sig? Cool ::Yeah, went back to my original formula... :::Cool. ''really cool.--Pikmin fan 101 :Didn't I just ban you, oh, wait I undid that... errr... ignore that. THIS IS A DISTRACTION!!!! OMGZ A ..ERRR... DISTRACTION! ? --Pikmin fan 101 :LOOK A DISTRACTION!!! Wait, I was banned? I had to go yesterday(after our "fight"), and i didn't go back here till now. ---Pikmin fan 101 :Eh... no? Eh, forget it.--Pikmin fan 101 :Good *Glance* About my sig...it seems like if it's "broken"(like mine yesterday), my PC makes it look "normal". I didn't notice that it was broken untill now(i'm using my brother's old PC). Anyways, I'm sorry about yesterday. I've realised i've been a Dumass ever since i joined(really). I guess you really deserve to be admin...---Pikmin fan 101 :It's OK Yes, I always knew CL deserved that. I was actually going to vote for him, but I got too greedy as soon as I posted myself. :Same with me, I was gonna vote for you but didn't want to lose '-.-' You guys made the right choice not to vote. If you did, we would be in a whole different situation(Ex. people could still be voting Ex.2 it could be a tie).--Pikmin fan 101 :I see your point. Hey, do you mind if you make me a new sig?!? I'm tired of looking at my old one...-- :Ok, in a while I will. ::Lots of siggies lately. :::Oi, you're telling me... Pokemon Do you have Wifi conection for your DS and do you have Platinum?-- :Yup, both! You're lucky you have Wi-fi for your DS, it doesn't seem to work for me...Anyways, did you know that they're giving out Darkrai through Wi-fi connection, ut you need to have the National Dex.-- :National Dex? You mean the non-Japanese one? :You obtain the N. Dex once you've captured or seen all 200 something Pokemon in Sinnoh. The best way to achieve this is by just trading Pokemon from other games.-- Hey, did you ever happen to play the Shadow Pokémon games? Yeah, only Pokemon XD.-- :Colluseunm for me, and yes I have Diamond and WiFi ::Platinum, Pearl, Both Shadow. RWAR! ~JOSHA ZILLA!!!~ AND IMAFIRINMAHLAZOR!!! :::Cool :::W00T! I have Leaf Green(least fave), Platinum, Diamond(fave), Emerald, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, and Pokemon XD! Yes I'm a Pokwmon Nerd!XD XD XD-- ::::OMG! You really love Pokémon. For me, only XD and Platinum. I think a sequel for XD would be quite cool. :::::Crystal, Leaf Green, Sapphire, Diamond, Stadium, Snap, Colluseum, Channel, Mystery Dungeon Red ::::::LOL, its my second favorute series, I also have Snap, Kirby's my favorite series!(>^.^)>-- :::::::Oh, yeah, I have snap too ::::::::Red, Leafgreen, Firered, Gold, Channel, Colleseam, XD, Pearl, Platinum, Ruby, Mystery: Blue/Time, Snap and Stadium 2. Zelda is my fav series. RWAR! ~JOSHA ZILLA!!!~ AND IMAFIRINMAHLAZOR!!! :::::::::Eh, Crys, do you have to copies of Snap or do you just like it so much you want to repeat.(Read your last two posts).-- ::::::::::XD Thought I forgot it... OH! And I forgot Battle Revolution. And I have played Stadium and Snap, too. Metroid is my favorite series. :Mario is mine... ---- wanna brawl 2morrow? i'll give u the code once u say yes --pikmin fan 101-- Just to inform you, I think Snakeboss14 has started school. High schools start earlier than middle schools. About 3 weeks earlier I think-- :Yet I'm in middle school and start Sep. 8th...